1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns devices for automatically dispensing labels from a tape feed roll, designed in particular for equipping franking machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a manner known in particular from French patent No. 2 182 555, the franking tape may be initially incised, the segments between incisions constituting successive labels. The tape is then carried by a supporting strip from which the labels are readily detachable one after the other. In automatic label dispensers using this type of tape, the supporting strip is driven intermittently to bring the successive labels defined on the tape that it carries under the printing head; after printing of the labels a separator unit enables them to be readily separated from the supporting strip by imposing on the supporting strip a guide path having a sharp curvature.
The labels obtained from a tape of this kind are of a single length defined by the interval between the initial incisions in the tape. Thus they cannot be dimensioned at will for printing either a stamp only or a stamp accompanied by an advertisement, having just the necessary length in either case. Also, the cost of the franking tape itself, with which the supporting strip is associated, is relatively high.
To avoid these disadvantages it is known to form the franking labels from a continuous tape that has to be cut to suit the required label length. In dispensers using a franking tape of this kind, the tape is driven intermittently to expel a first or second required length of tape which is then cut by a cutter so that the successive labels are delivered for appropriate printing.
Two different cams selectively expel one or other length of tape as required according to the printing to be done defined by an external control member. This feeding of the tape over one of the required label lengths, achieved by selecting the cam assigned to the respective length to be expelled, produces a drive mechanism which is relatively complex and bulky.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for dispensing labels from a continuous tape in which the tape feed mechanism is simpler and more reliable and provides for a higher throughput.